German Patent Application No. DE 10 2014 207 891 A1 describes mirror systems, which respectively have a coil winding retained by a coil brace and a mirror connected to the coil brace, the coil brace and the connected mirror being respectively connected to a mounting support via four soft springs in such a way that the mirror is adjustable about an axis of rotation relative to the mounting support when the coil winding is supplied with current and an outer magnetic field is produced.